


Tommy wants his Fever kiss

by RainbowAdommy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAdommy/pseuds/RainbowAdommy
Summary: This is what happens when Tommy didn't get his kiss during Fever.--





	Tommy wants his Fever kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue; please excuse any errors on my part.

*after concert*

  
Adam Fucking Lambert you son of a bitch. Tommy rushed into Adam's dressing room.  
-Wow babe, calm down. What's the matter?! Why are you so upset?  
-You really don’t know?  
-uh no?! Adam looked confused  
-You were singing fever and there is something you forgot to do! Tommy said angrily.  
-oh.  
-Yes. You forgott to kiss ME.  
-Kitty, remember when you said you are tired of rumors about you being gay, So I thought if I don’t kiss you on stage,there won't be rumors  
-Yes...but I'm gay and we are a couple!!  
-That's true, but you also said that you want keep your personal life private.  
\- I don’t care anymore, I will tell everyone that I’m gay and you are mine.  
-Are you sure?  
-yes and I want my kisses  
-well i can give you one now  
-no I don’t need that..you don’t deserve it  
-are you sure? Adam stepped closer  
-yes.-Tommy pulled him away playfully.  
-oh and Adam. If you miss one more kiss during fever. I will kiss Monte instead of you.   
-ugh.. That’s sounds gross. I cant believe you would really do that, but I’m curious now, so I won’t kiss you on the next show.  
-Don't you dare. Now give me my kiss  
-I thought you don’t want it anymore  
-i have the right to change my mind. Lambert just kiss me NOW!  
Adam laughed as He leaned closer, his lips hovering inches from Tommy, But before he was able to kiss his beautiful boyfriend he pushed him away  
-Wait, you can’t kiss me like this, you have to sing fever  
-are you being serious?  
\- Pleaseeee, I need my fever kiss  
Adam started to sing "There he goes My baby walks so slow Sexual tic-tac-toe Yeah, I know we both know It isn't time But could you be m-mine" then kissed Tommy. The kiss was so passionate that Tommy was barely keeping himself upright.They had at least a 100 kiss like this before, but it’s still make Tommy feel weak, he can barely stand on his feet.  
-It seems like you can’t live without my kisses  
-Shut up Lambert or I won’t sleep with you  
-of course you'll. You can’t resist me. -he said with an evil smile.  
He is so damn right and he exactly knows that.

 

But to be honest, who could resist Adam?


End file.
